Arigatou
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Nii-san, this is for you. Please let me tell you how I feel about you.


**Arigatou**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Nii-san, this is for you. Please let me tell you how I feel about you.**

 **Hiro is 18 here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Loud noises and applauses were heard from one of the buildings in SFIT. The building was crowded with people. SFIT dean and lecturers, mayor of San Fransokyo, famous scientists, famous businessmen, SFIT students, and others were there. Tonight, Hiro Hamada, the young genius and robotics prodigy just won another science award. Everyone had admitted that the young genius deserved that trophy. Aunt Cass and the gang's loud cheers for him beat other people's loud applause.

Once the ceremony had finished, they ran toward him and gave him a really big and tight hug. Hiro felt really happy. He knew he was a genius. But he never once thought he would win any big science award like he that. He looked at the trophy in his hand, and a gentle proud smile appeared on his face.

They chatted while walking out the building. They also didn't stop telling him how proud they were of him. Hiro thanked them with a smile. Although something definitely seemed off about him. He was a bit quite for a big night like that.

"Alright, let's head to the café. Dinner is on me!" Aunt Cass exclaimed, earning some squeals from the gang. Well, especially from Fred.

"Aunt Cass," Hiro called. Aunt Cass turned around to see her nephew, "Yes, sweetie?"

Hiro thought for awhile until he finally said, "You and others can go ahead. I uh, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"What's wrong?" Aunt Cass asked, she looked a bit worried.

"I just want to visit him, Aunt Cass. It's been a while since the last time I visited him," Hiro explained to her.

Everyone's faces, including Aunt Cass, turned sad. They understood who Hiro meant. They wanted to come with him. To visit him. But they tried to understand that Hiro might want to visit him alone this time.

Aunt Cass patted Hiro's shoulder, "Okay. Tell him I say hi and I really miss him, too."

Hiro nodded, "I will. But before I go, I want to take the thing I brought earlier from the truck."

"That thing? Oh! Okay, then."

They walked to the parking lot. The gang got inside into Wasabi's van. Aunt Cass and Hiro walked to Aunt Cass' blue truck. Hiro took out something from the passenger seat. And then he kissed her cheek before finally went away.

After fifteen minutes of ride with tram, he finally arrived to his destination. He stood in front of a gate. He took a breath and walked inside. He walked for some minutes until he stopped his steps.

Right in front of him was a tombstone. And someone's name was engraved on that tombstone. Tadashi Hamada. Hiro was standing in front of his brother's grave. A wave of sad feeling hit him. But he tried to hold his tears.

Then he sat down and cross his leg. "Hey, nii-san. Long time no see. I know it's been a while. Do you miss me?" Hiro said with a sad smile.

"You know," he started. "Tonight, I won another science award again. Really, I never thought I would ever win an award like this. Just a few days after I got my doctorate. I hope you're proud of me, nii-san."

Hiro imagined Tadashi sitting in front of him. Telling him how proud he was with his gentle smile. That made Hiro dropped a single tear. But soon he wiped it away.

"By the way, Aunt Cass said hi and she misses you too. And I came here not only to say that though." He pulled up the thing he brought with him. It was a simple and classic guitar. It used to be Tadashi's guitar, but now, it was Hiro's.

"I made this song for you. Yeah, just for you. So, nii-san, please let me tell you how I feel about you. You better listen to me, okay?" Hiro said.

He positioned the guitar till he felt comfortable. He was silenced for a while. He took a breath and started to strum the guitar.

 **(Author's Note: the left one is what Hiro sings, and the right one is the English translation.)**

 _Daremo ga kizukanu uchi ni (Everyone loses something)_ _  
_ _Nanika wo ushinatte iru (Before they even realise it)_ _  
_ _Futto kizukeba anata wa inai (I suddenly realise that you've gone)_ _  
_ _Omoide dake wo nokoshite (Leaving behind only memories)_ _  
_ _Sewashii toki no naka kotoba wo ushinatta (Amid the happiness, we lost our words)_ _  
_ _Ningyoutachi no you ni (Like dolls)_ _  
_ _Machikado ni afureta noraneko no you ni (Like all those lost cats on the street corner)_ _  
_ _Koe ni naranai sakebi ga kikoete kuru (I hear a silent scream)_

 _Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara (If I could see you one more time)_ _  
_ _Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou (I just want to say one word: thank you)_ _  
_ _Arigatou... (Thank you..)_

 _Toki ni wa kizu tsukeattemo (Even if I get hurt sometimes)_ _  
_ _Anata wo kanjite itai (I want to keep feeling you)_ _  
_ _Omoide wa semete mono nagusame (At least I have my memories to comfort me)_ _  
_ _Itsumade mo anata wa koko ni iru (I'll always have you here)_

 _Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara (If I could see you one more time)_ _  
_ _Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou (I just want to say one word: thank you)_ _  
_ _Arigatou... (Thank you..)_

 _Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara (If I could see you one more time)_ _  
_ _Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai (I just want to say one word)_ _  
_ _Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara (If I could see you one more time)_ _  
_ _Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou (I just want to say one word: thank you)_ _  
_ _Arigatou... (Thank you..)_

 _Toki ni wa kizu tsukeattemo anata wo kanjite itai... (Even if I get hurt sometimes, I want to keep feeling you...)_

By the time Hiro finished singing, tears were already rolling down on his cheeks. He really, really, missed Tadashi. He really wished Tadashi didn't die that time. He really wished Tadashi was there with him. Pulling him into his tight hug. Telling him that he was there with him and everything's going to be alright.

He took out his hand and brushed the tombstone with his fingers. "You know, nii-san? Every day, I wish that night was only a dream. And when I wake up, you're there in your room, whether still sleeping or already wake up. But every time I woke up, you were never there. Then I realized that you're already gone forever. And the night that I wished only a nightmare, turned out to be reality."

Hiro sniffed, "I wish I could meet with you again one more time to hug you. To tell you how much I love you. And tell you how grateful I am to have such amazing brother like you. But, it will never happen. All I can do now is to live my life and use my brain to make great things, just like what you wanted me to do."

He paused. Tears were still running down on his face. He wiped those tears with his sleeve. Then, he looked up again. Staring at Tadashi's tombstone with a smile.

"I hope you really listen to the song I just sang. I made that song only for you," he said. He stood up with his eyes never left the tombstone, "Well, it's true. That I love you and feel grateful to have a brother like you. You really are an amazing brother, you know that? And nii-san, I also want to say, thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I really appreciated it. Without you, I will never be the person like I am now. You're the reason why I become like this. And I never regretted it even just a bit."

Hiro looked at his wristwatch and sighed, "I guess it's time for me to go back home. I don't want to make Aunt Cass worried. You know how she is, right?" Hiro chuckled a bit. "Good bye, nii-san. I'll visit you again later. I love you. And tell mom and dad that I love them, too, okay?"

With that, Hiro turned around and walked away. Although his heart was still feeling sad because he had lost the person he really loved and cared the most, but the burden he felt was now lifted up. He had told Tadashi how he felt about him. He smiled gently. He would live his life and use his big brain to make great things, just like what Tadashi always wanted. So when it was already his time to go, he would have a lot of great things to tell to his family. Especially to his beloved big brother, Tadashi.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Yes, this is a songfic. Forgive me for the errors you find here because I haven't gotten any sleep since last night and it's already afternoon here *sigh*. I may make some editing for this one but not sure when. And if you're wondering about the song, it's Arigatou by Kokia. Such a beautiful song, but sad at the same time. It's a really good song though. Try to listen to it! Anyway, I better get some sleep now. until next time~**


End file.
